El asalto al banco
by Goldman200
Summary: Para pagar deudas, deben robar un banco. Creo que no hay nada más que decir, leánlo.


El correo trajo más deudas contraídas por la torre y en especial por Cyborg. Debían cerca de dos meses de gas y la compañía eléctrica había amenazado con cortarles la luz si no pagaban las tres deudas atrasadas. En total, debían cerca de 15.000 dólares. Cada uno rompió su alcancía y juntaron sólo 500 dólares.

Robin le solicitó más tiempo a los administradores para juntar el dinero.

-Pero que te quede claro que no podrás pasar más de tres meses-Le advirtió el cobrador

Era momento de arremangarse y ponerse a trabajar.

Cortar césped no era precisamente algo agradable, recibían 15 dólares por semana, pero si aumentaban el precio corrían el riesgo de no ser contratados. Necesitaban un "New Deal" que los sacara de la crisis, o los cobradores empezarían a hablar con los fiscales para embargar algunos bienes. Cyborg vendió algunos repuestos para vehículos y consiguió 100 dólares.

Aún no era suficiente para saldar las deudas, varios cobradores se habían reunido para discutir la situación:

-Estos tipos nos deben 15.000 dólares, pero todavía no se ven los billetes-Dijo uno

-Es cierto, malditos morosos-Dijo otro

-Quizás se creen que porque son titanes pueden escapar de los impuestos, eso sólo lo logran los mafiosos y algunos políticos-Dijo el tercero

-Bueno, les dimos un tiempo para que paguen, o las cosas se les pondrán negras-Dijo el primero

-¿Más tiempo?-Preguntó el segundo

-Si, pero es sólo una excepción en estos tipos-Dijo el primero

-Creo que podremos llevarnos varias cositas si no apresuran los pagos-

-Es cuestión de esperar-

Ya habían cortado el césped de dieciocho casas, era momento de descansar.

Aún seguía la preocupación por no conseguir saldar las deudas, y Robin no permitiría un embargo.

Raven ideó algo, pero sólo lo fue a hablar con Chico Bestia y Starfire.

-Escuchen, pero no quiero que se lo digan a nadie más-

-¿Qué nos vas a decir?-Preguntó Starfire

-Bueno, por esta vez quizás suene algo malo, pero necesitamos hacer un asalto-

-¡No nos convertiremos en criminales sólo para pagar un par de cuentas!-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Vamos, no seremos criminales, quizás lo vemos así, pero en realidad no es crimen-

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntó Starfire

-No, porque dentro de todo ese dinero se invierte, y luego gracias a los impuestos vuelven al Estado, ¿no?-

-Pero vamos a robárselo a la buena gente que lo depositó en un banco-

-Créeme que después sabrán recuperarlo, ahora bien, ¿qué dicen?-

-Antes de responder quiero saber algo: ¿Vamos a tomar rehenes y a tirotearnos con la policía?-Dijo Chico Bestia incrédulo

-No, porque...bueno, escuchen mi plan y después preguntan: Vamos a utilizar vestimenta y máscaras negras y armas con cargadores vacíos. No usaremos los poderes, sería muy sospechoso. No quiero que griten nuestros nombres, porque como es lógico, nos detectarán rápidamente y además puede que reconozcan la voz. Nos llevaremos todo lo que podamos cargar y nos marcharemos en un camión blindado del banco. El camión lo dejaremos en un lugar alejado, nos quitaremos los trajes de delincuentes y los meteremos en las bolsas con el dinero. Quiero que lleven ropa debajo de los trajes negros, porque puede que nos hagan ver con aspecto más delictivo. Ahora, ¿hay dudas?-

-Yo tengo una-Dijo Starfire-Llevar la ropa debajo de los trajes es también para poder quitárnoslos en ese lugar alejado, ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Yo también tengo una duda-Dijo Chico Bestia-¿De dónde sacaremos armas y quién conducirá?-

-Las armas se las pediré a un tipo bajo otra identidad y tú conducirás, ¿eso es todo?-

-Si-

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que Starfire consiga ropa y máscaras negras, preferentemente botas, pantalones y camisas con chaleco antibalas-

-¿Cómo?-

-A ver, botas de goma, pantalones normales y camisas negras, y encima de las camisas llevaremos chalecos antibalas, consigue algunos por ahí-

-OK-

-Yo buscaré armamento-

Raven se puso un sobretodo y un sombrero negros, llevaba además un pañuelo que le tapaba de la nariz hasta el cuello y gafas de sol.

Fue a un viejo lugar, tocó la puerta y abrió un anciano.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar con Jim-Dijo intentando poner voz ronca

-Muy bien, adelante-

Entró en una oficina donde había un escritorio, muchas cajas, dos sillones y un tipo gordo mirando por la ventana.

-Señor Jim-Dijo intentando poner la voz muy ronca

-¿Qué necesitas y quién eres?-

-Necesito una pistola, una escopeta y un fusil. Yo soy...soy...Lady N-

-¿Lady cuanto?-

-N-

-¿A qué se debe esa N?-

-Se debe a...a...eeee...¡Nieve, si, Nieve, porque tengo la piel muy blanca-

-Bueno, ¿qué marca de pistola busca?-

-Cualquiera-

-¿Quiere una pistola Colt 1991 o una Beretta?-

-Esteeee...Beretta-

-Buena elección, ahora, ¿qué escopeta quiere?-

-No me importa la marca, yo quiero que sea buena-

-Entonces lleve esta excelente escopeta recortada, nunca falla-

-Bien-

-¿Qué fusil necesita?-

-El mejor-

-Entonces, lleve mejor este M-16, es perfecto para cualquier atraco-

-Excelente-

-¿Cuántos cargadores quiere para cada arma?-

-No necesito cargadores-

-¿Va a luchar contra alguien?-

-Si, exactamente, una banda rival quiere liquidar a mis mejores miembros-

-Bueno, disfrute de esas armas, son las mejores-

-¿Debo pagarle?-

-No, a mi me pagan los traficantes para que yo se las reparta a los criminales-

-Adiós Jim-

-Hasta la vista-

Raven se fue y volvió a la torre. Procuró que no la viera nadie y se escondió en su habitación. Llamó a Starfire y a Chico Bestia.

-Listo, ya está todo listo. ¿Conseguiste la ropa?-

-Si-

-¿De donde la sacaste?-

-La tomé de una casa de asesinos-

-Bien-

Se colocaron los pertrechos y se dispusieron a planificar el atraco.

-Vamos a hacer las cosas así: Yo simularé que retengo rehenes, Starfire vaciará todas las cajas de seguridad que pueda y Chico Bestia vigilarás que nadie venga. Cuando todo esté listo, Starfire, me darás algunas bolsas, tú, Chico Bestia, amenazarás a algún empleado para que te de las llaves del camión blindado y luego nos largamos. Finalmente, saldamos las deudas y nos permitimos algunos lujos, ¿qué dicen?-

-Empecemos-

Cuando la calle estuvo completamente vacía, a la una de la tarde, tres individuos armados y enmascarados entraron en el banco.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO!-Gritó Raven forzando la voz para que le saliera distinta

Al ver las armas, el guardia, los clientes y los empleados se tiraron al suelo. Starfire desarmó al guardia y fue directo a las bóvedas.

Todo estaba bajo control, Starfire volvió con tres bolsas llenas de billetes verdes y se dispusieron a largarse. Chico Bestia forzó la voz mientras le pedía las llaves del camión al guardia y le apuntaba con el rifle. Raven limpió las huellas digitales y luego se largaron en el blindado.

Cuando se fueron, el guardia comunicó todo a la comisaría.

El inspector Gregory Johnson del FBI llegó al banco.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-

-Tres tipos llegaron y amenazaron con volarnos la cabeza, luego se llevaron todos los billetes-

-¿Todos?-

-Creo, todavía no revisé las bóvedas-

-¿Acaso usted es idiota? Pida refuerzos y asegúrese de saber cuánto se llevaron. Más vale que no falte mucho porque correrá riesgo de perder su pobre empleo, ¿está claro?-

-Si, señor inspector-

Comenzaron a escucharse los ruidos estridentes de las sirenas de patrulleros y furgonetas SWAT.

El inspector se dirigió al guardia del banco.

-¿Y? ¿Falta mucho dinero?-

-Casi todo-

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso su puesto de guardia es para que esté de adorno al lado de la puerta? Me aseguraré de que usted pase el resto de su vida barriendo pasillos en la comisaría-

-Pero señor inspector...-

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Ellos estaban muy armados, fíjese en las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad-

-¿Estaban armados?-

-Una pistola, un rifle y una escopeta, además se llevaron el camión blindado-

-Dios mío, ¡Oigan!-Dijo dirigiéndose a los detectives-Busquen huellas digitales-

-¿Puede creer usted que no dispararon un solo tiro?-

-¿Ah, no?-

-No-

-¿Entonces para qué iban armados?-

-Quizás por si llegaban más policías, además tenían chalecos antibalas-

-O sea que estaban preparados-

-Muy preparados-

Al rato los detectives dijeron que no hallaron pistas de nada, pero seguirían buscando.

Por otro lado, cerca de las zonas en construcción, el camión blindado era abandonado y los tres guardaron los trajes junto al dinero.

Ingresaron a la habitación de Raven por la ventana y se dispusieron a contar el dinero. Cuando terminaron, tenían 3.500.000 de dólares. No era una mala cifra. Inmediatamente, enviaron 15.000 dólares a los cobradores y todo quedó pagado.

Momento de permitirse varias cositas. Ropa de etiqueta y buenas cenas entre ellos tres eran lo principal. Dentro de un tiempo mejorarían sus habitaciones.

Mientras, el señor Johnson daba la noticia de que habían robado más de tres millones de dólares. Además, se hacía sospechoso que justo tres miembros de los titanes estuvieran teniendo demasiados lujos.

Pero ellos eran la ayuda policial y el FBI no quería acusarlos sin tener pruebas. Por ahora investigaban todo minuciosamente.

Estaban gastando el dinero de forma descontrolada, y eso podrían notarlo los federales. Starfire se lo comunicó a sus dos amigos.

-Quizás en eso tienes razón-Dijo Raven

-Es mejor no hacerlos sospechar, de lo contrario estamos condenados-Siguió Starfire

-Ya lo sé, y con Johnson trabajando va a ser difícil esconder todo esto, ¿no?-Dijo Chico Bestia

-Es cierto, pero nos alcanza para pagarles y que miren a otro lado-Propuso Raven

-¡Eso es soborno! Va en contra de nuestra política-Declaró Star

-Si, ¿pero que más podemos hacer?-

-Moderarnos, dejemos de comprar por un tiempo-

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

Por otro lado, el inspector Johnson seguía investigando y analizando.

-Evidentemente, eran tres personas muy ambiciosas o estaban en un apuro económico. No es normal que simples ladrones roben esa cantidad y se dirijan estratégicamente para evitarnos. Además, no dispararon ninguna bala, quizás las armas eran sólo para intimidar al personal. Pero usar un camión blindado para escapar es demasiado, y encima lo escondieron en algún sitio. ¿Por qué demonios no le implantamos un GPS a ese maldito camión?. Por otro lado, es muy sospechoso que los titanes pagaran 15.000 dólares en un día cuando todos sabemos que todavía no habían llegado a los mil dólares-

Johnson seguía investigando y observó también ciertas compras realizadas por tres miembros de los titanes: Raven, Starfire y Chico Bestia. Se trataba de compras de objetos de mucho valor, ropa cara y cenas en restaurantes lujosos. Entonces, Johnson revisó una vez más las cintas de video: Claro estaba que por su figura, dos eran mujeres y el tercero era un hombre. La estatura delataba al hombre, ya tenía un titán en la mira. Y como era lógico, sólo había dos integrantes femeninos en ese grupo. Todo encaja: Dos mujeres y un hombre, no hubo muertes, pagaron la deuda y compraron muchas cosas caras.

Era momento de poner las cosas en su lugar. Organizó todo para capturarlos.

A las seis de la tarde llegó una tarjeta de invitación a una fiesta en el Central Hotel VIP, y sería de rigurosa etiqueta. Robin y Cyborg tampoco sabían quién había pagado la deuda por ellos, así que fueron despreocupados. Los tres restantes tenían ya ropa de etiqueta así que asistieron.

Chico Bestia fue un impecable traje de saco y corbata. Starfire y Raven con unos impresionantes y finos vestidos de fabricación alemana e importados. El de Starfire color salmón y el de Raven morado.

Mientras toda la fiesta estaba en desarrollo, Chico Bestia vio al inspector Johnson a lo lejos. "Maldita sea" pensó.

Le comunicó la mala noticia a Raven y a Starfire.

-Hay que largarse de aquí-Dijo Raven

-Vayamos por la puerta trasera-Propuso Starfire

Mientras se escabullían cuidadosamente, el señor Johnson ya los había visto y se lo comunicaba a algunos tipos. En ese momento, siete agentes del FBI encabezados por Johnson perseguían a los tres titanes.

Estaban por escapar por el callejón cuando un coche les corta el paso. Del interior salen dos agentes y son inmediatamente rodeados por miembros del FBI, de la policía federal y por SWATs.

-¡ESTÁN LOS TRES DETENIDOS!-Gritó Johnson

No había que resistirse, sería algo estúpido. El juez les dio 15 años de prisión, pero por ser titanes les permitió elegir la celda y emplear el 20 del dinero robado para lo que quieran.

Así que, amueblaron cómodamente su celda y esos quince años fueron como estar en un hotel, excepto que los demás reclusos solían mirar con mala cara.

Una vez que salieron en libertad, algo mayores para pertenecer a la torre, hicieron un juramento: "Jamás volveremos a asaltar un banco y a intentar burlarnos de la policía, la próxima vez que asaltemos un banco iremos armados, haremos un tiroteo, tomaremos rehenes, estaremos enmascarados y nos vamos a cuidar de malgastar el dinero. Finalmente y si podemos, secuestramos al inspector y sobornamos al juez, a los abogados y al jurado".

THE END


End file.
